criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Bath
The Last Bath ' is the fifth case of the game and 2nd Last one to take place in Newmark. Plot: It was again a night shift. The city's millionaire was taking bath. He have maken the shower area upstairs in the bath room. He has big washroom so he built the shower area upstairs. He had built a walk in shower . The killer was hiding in a secret door because he knows the victim comes daily to bath. The killer was hiding in the secret door . The door was under the seating area in the shower. When the victim was not paying attention the killer dropped a soap on the floor the victim was standing on the entrance of the shower area . After stepping one step to the shower the victim slide and fall from the stairs and died The Killer put the towel on the victim. The Murdered happened on 10:07 pm . Julian and the player went to the the victim's house and went to his washroom. The player and Julian collected the body and send it to autopsy. The police gathered the victim's family . The victim's sister, brother and Mother . The Victim's Best Friend and the Author Marv Wilson . After talking all of suspects they said they were busy at the time of the murder. The Chief called the Player and Julian in his office .He said that the serial killer was on the loose. You have to arrest them before they kill all the people of Newmark. The serial killer was so clever because he used people to kill the people and he gave them money and the killers gave money to the serial killer. The serial killer used different murder weapons to kill the victim by using other people . In Chapter 3 the player and Julian arrested the victim's Best friend Alex Huckabee and he was also the Victim's neighbor. The Killer said that he always shows off about his money. I can stand it anymore but I was'nt angry but when he shows off one more time I was son angry so I decided to kill him . After showing off he regret me and we became friends. He was joking with me but I was talking it serious. One day I visit his house the victim show me the secret door. I throwed the soap on the floor and he died after falling off. I put towel on the victim and escaped . This was the killer's explaination Judge Hall sentenced him to 40 years in jail with no parole Victim: ' Louis Young (found dead in his bathroom while taking shower) Murder Weapon: Strawberry Fruit Soap Killer: Alex Huckabee Suspects: Grace Young Victim's Mother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses Strawberry Fruit Soap * The Suspect is right-handed Kevin Young Victim's Brother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses Strawberry Fruit Soap * The Suspect plays tennis Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo Mary Young Victim's Sister Suspect's Profile * The Suspect uses Strawberry Fruit Soap * The Suspect plays tennis * The Suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo Alex Huckabee Victim's Friend * The Suspect uses Strawberry Fruit Soap * The Suspect plays tennis * The Suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo Marv Wilson Author Suspect's Profile * The Suspect plays tennis * The Suspect is right-handed Killer's Profile * The Killer uses Strawberry Fruit Soap * The Killer plays tennis * The Killer is right-handed * The Killer has a tattoo * The Killer blood type is A+